


A Dangerous Beauty

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds Ylleth Lavellan at the top of Suledin Keep in the middle of a cold night in Emprise du Lion and is curious about why she's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Beauty

He found her at the keep’s highest point, balanced on the crenellated wall looking out over the icy terrain.

“Ylleth,” he said softly, not wanting to startle her from her precarious perch.

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. “Solas.” Her smile turned to a thoughtful frown. “What are you doing up? I thought you’d gone to sleep over an hour ago.”

He leaned against the wall beside her, craning his neck to look up at her face. “I found I could not rest easy. Perhaps it is the chill.”

She smirked down at him then hopped lightly to the ground beside him. “Perhaps you need something to keep the cold at bay. Or someone.” She stared boldly into his eyes, but even in the dim light he could see the slight blush on her cheeks. The sight made him smile. That mix of confidence and bashfulness drew him to her, and he found himself taking a step forward so that only a few inches remained between their bodies.

“And give up the pleasure of solitude?”

“You’re alone too much, Solas.” Her voice was sharper than before. Was it annoyance that he seemed to rebuff her advance? No, it was...worry. He raised a hand to toy with a lock of her dark hair.

“I’m not alone now, vhenan.” He watched the warmth and happiness return to her eyes and felt an answering warmth in his own chest. Her closeness was enticing, and he found himself leaning ever so slightly forward before he stopped and turned to look out over the wall again. “What were you doing awake and all the way up here?” he asked.

Her mouth thinned with disappointment, but she turned her head to follow his gaze. “It’s silly really,” she said after a long pause.

“I have known you to be silly, Ylleth, usually when you’re playing pranks with Sera. But it did not look to me as if you were playing a prank up on that wall.”

“You shouldn’t be so disapproving of Sera. It’s good to have pointless fun now and again, keeps one from being too serious like some other elves,” she scolded and reached up gentle fingers to smooth any frown lines she might find on his face. “But no, I wasn’t playing any pranks.” She dropped her hand back to her side. “It’s the Breach,” she told him, her voice unsure, fearing his censure. “I was looking at the Breach and watching the way the green light looks on the snow. The light is so bright here in Emprise with all the white and with the Keep tower to stand on I can see forever it seems.” She sighed. “I know I’m fighting Corypheus and the Breach, but it really is beautiful, isn’t it? Even with all the chaos and destruction it causes, it’s still so beautiful.”

Solas found himself gazing at her in wonder though she was too distracted by her own thoughts to notice. Even now he was still struck by the depths contained in this woman. All of Thedas saw the Breach as a menace, but she, the Inquisitor, the one charged with defeating that menace, saw it’s beauty.

When he didn’t speak, she looked down and a blush crept into her cheeks again. “I told you it was silly.”

He lifted her chin with one hand so that her eyes met his. “No, vhenan. It _is_ beautiful.” She smiled and leaned toward him. Her lips parted begging for a kiss, and he discovered that he no longer had the strength to deny her, not tonight, not when her spirit glowed far more brightly and more beautifully than the Breach.

“So beautiful, ma’arlath,” he murmured against her lips then pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had as I was leaving for work one day. I wanted a moment before all the heartbreak that is the Solas romance. This is the first time I've tried writing from Solas' perspective.


End file.
